Of Bus Stops And Coffee Breaks
by Crazy Jay Blue
Summary: Zexion wakes up alone but then on his way to work he sees something interesting at the bus stop. ZEMYX


**Of Bus Stops and Coffee Breaks.**

**A Zemyx Tale.**

**Authors Note:** Not my best, I'm warning you. Seriously. It's sad. It's also extremely rough, pretty much un-edited and totally crack.

**Disclaimer:** Not Now, probably not ever.

Try to enjoy this, I enjoyed writing it even if it does suck. Reviews are loved, don't be too mean!

* * *

6:30 AM

I woke up, alone. My apartment was frozen with the first morning of October, I had planned to roll over and go back to sleep, when I realized that I had somewhere to be today...

* * *

10:00 AM

This must be the worst day of my life. I never should have applied for a job as an intern for someone who prefers to be referred to as 'The Superior' of all ludicrous things. I never should have showed up for work at 8:00 In the morning, and I never should have stayed. But alas, I stayed. Why? Because I need the money for College. Desperately. Today is this office's first day in a new building, the law firm I am working for deals mainly with custody cases, what a nightmare. But not as much of a nightmare as moving all of the hundreds upon thousands of files and setting up a new office. Making me, for all intents and purposes, Xemnas' slave pig, I being the only one with a car. Excellent.

"Zexion!"

I Jumped about a Mile in the air before turning to face Xemnas, "What." I managed to grind out without sounding too petulant. Curses, and here I thought hiding in the foot of space behind the copier was safe.

"I need you to go and busy yourself with fetching me some printer paper." ... "And a cup of coffee" He added as an afterthought.

"Again, sir?" I fought the urge to scream that the copier was broken anyways and forced a false smile onto my face.

"Yes. Now scoot, out of my sight."

I despise his small intestine, and his appendix, and his spleen. Along with all of his other internal organs. I've only been here for three hours and the man has already turned me into a homicidal maniac.

But alas, without further protest I got up and made for the door, digging my car keys out of my pocket. The dawning day outside was mildly cloudy, but warm with a slight breeze. It would be nice to be out of doors under a tree with an enjoyable book. But such Luxuries are not afforded to me as I am the errand pig of "The almighty infuriating one" Which sounds so much more pleasing than 'the superior', to my ears, at the least.

* * *

10:32 AM

I was on my way from the Starbucks with a fresh pack of letter scale xerox paper for a printer that is still broken, passing the bus stop when I saw it. Or rather-him for the first time. A particularly beautiful 'him'. But I only got a glimpse of 'him' before the light turned green and I was forced to accelerate, leaving the interesting specimen to board the number 72 bus, bound for Radiant Garden that had just pulled up to the stop.

* * *

11:57 AM

Roxas and Axel, although interesting companions are rather obnoxious. Axel spends half of his time 'working' just staring at Roxas and Roxas spends half of his own time kicking the other in the shin. It's as though they were made for each other. I was about to tell Roxas off for almost knocking over the printer (again, he was the one who broke it in the first place) in his attempts to get at Axel when my 'Infuriating one' senses began tingling. I swear I could smell that man coming a universe away. He smells of evil and Starbucks. Eh. The two are exactly similar. He simply manages to combine them in a single odor. An odor that was approaching at breakneck speed.

"Zexion!"

"What do you _want_" And this time I could not keep the disdain from my voice.

"More coffee. And fifty push-ups"

"Alright, and no. make Roxas do it. He broke the copier, not I." I sniped brattily before sweeping out the door and down the stairs out into the steadily chilling air and then to my warm car. Eager to rid myself of the presence of the spleen-less one.

I was still fuming when I saw it again, and this time The stop light did not yield right away, so I had the opportunity to actually look at him. Yes, the beautiful person was still sitting in the bus shelter, looking a little harried. But that wasn't what held my attention to him, The boy was beautiful, elegant, slightly tanned skin, spiky blond hair, and he had a guitar case strapped to his back. He looked to be about my age- And then the light was green. I do not remember hating a light bulb more in my existence.

* * *

2:45 PM

"Goddammit! Who put these fucking boxes here? I stubbed my TOE!" Came the indignant shouts of 'The Superior' (fear my air-quotes mortals) a pause. "Zexion!"

"You need more coffee don't you." I wanted to kill him.

"Yes. And a surge protector, a wireless Internet card and a new toenail."

"I can help you with three of those things and the toenail is not one of them." I said before fishing my keys out of my pocket and sweeping out to my car. Would _he_ still be _there_?

He was. And this time I found myself wanting to pull over and ask him if I could offer my assistance, perhaps he was lost. He had been there for all of five hours at least. But I acted the good little boy and turned instead into the Radio-shack parking lot, but rearranged my route so that I drove past him three more times than was strictly necessary. For some reason I could not bring myself to stop looking at him. This was getting to be infuriating.

* * *

3:26 PM

"Oh dearest Zexion... Do you know what I want?"

"Roxas' head on a platter, sir." I suggested, turning away from where I had been inches from dropping a heavy book on aforementioned slackers head.

"No, That's what _you_ want. I want coffee. Coffee and paper clips. among other things. I have a list this time. Be proud of your master."

"Whatever," I found myself not really caring, at least I would get to see if _he_ was _still_ there.

* * *

3:31 PM

And it was on this, my tenth trip out for the day when I finally noticed that the guitarist had been crying, his cheeks were puffy and his eyes were glassy. Now I really wanted to pull over and ask him why he hadn't gotten on a damn bus by now. Not that I truly wanted him to, Because I still felt the manic urge to offer him a ride to wherever it was that he seemed to think the bus could not take him to.

* * *

4:15 PM

Now things were getting a little insane. I thought as I passed him once more on my way back from office depot, having filled 'The Superiors' list. He had been there since 9:00 AM and his bus must have passed by him about a hundred times by now as it was now 4:15 PM. What in the infuriating one's name was he doing there? And why was it proving so impossible just to pull over and ask him a simple question? I mulled these things over in my head as I stepped back into the office with my bag full of paper clips, staples and other little office what-not's

* * *

5:37 PM

Xemnas was on his nineteenth cup of coffee, eyes bulging and hands shaking by the end of the afternoon when he finally let Roxas, Axel and I go for the day. The sun was setting and we bade each other farewell in the company parking lot, they heading for the light rail that would take them to their shared apartment (I would love to be very childish at this point and scream 'ha I knew it.' but I will restrain myself) and me, swinging open the door of my Prias and dropping down into the comfortable warmed seat, I felt pathetic for being jealous of Roxas and Axel but instead of sulking I turned the ignition and pulled out onto 76th . I passed the bus stop, and sure enough he was still there. I sighed, resigning myself to pull over, but then I chickened out. Some days, I realize that I hate myself.

* * *

6:00 PM

I returned to my cold one bedroom apartment, only to realize that I was completely out of food. Suppressing the leap of excitement in my chest I spun on my heel and marched back to my car and headed for the grocery store.

* * *

8:00 PM

I was on my way back when I looked over and it seemed to all appearances that he had left. It was dark out so it was hard to tell, so I pulled over and got out of the car, feeling almost panicked- but then I saw him. curled up inside the shelter, burrowed into his coat and staring out into space.

"Hi..." He opened uncertainly

"Hello, I have been driving past here all day-"

"I noticed." He interrupted. Smiling wanly. "I made it into a little game, to see how many times you would drive by"

"What was my final count?"

"About 31, I lost track" His smirk spread into a grin.

"-Yes. Well, I couldn't help but see that you have been here since 9:00 this morning. Are you lost or something of the sort?"

"No, well, yes- maybe. I don't know?"

"Do you know your name?"

"Demyx" He winked and I felt my small intestines start worming into knots.

"I am Zexion. Now that we are on first name terms, I have been wanting to stop all day and ask why you are here. So-"

"Ha! Why indeed," Demyx Chuckled "I guess I just wanted to try, but I lost my nerve."

"Oh?"

"Are you sure you really wanna know?"

"Yes. I have been restraining my curiosity all day." I found myself smiling tentatively as the chilly air whipped around us.

"Okay then," Demyx said brightly, settling in on the bench and motioning for me to sit across from him. "I come from Twilight town."

"That's not too far is it?"

"Not really, about forty five minutes bus ride. But I came here against my better judgment. You see, I'm in a band" he said motioning to the guitar case now sitting beside him. "My band and I were playing at a rock fest and a record company approached me. Just me. My band mates said to go for it, to take the audition-"

He explained, but I was having a hard time focusing on his words. The expressions that transformed his delicate face as he spoke were utterly fascinating.

"-But I couldn't just leave them behind, could I? But then it really started to bug me. So, today I decided to sneak off and took the bus here, I was supposed to take the 76 to Radiant garden studios, but then I just felt so guilty, and I couldn't follow through with it, y'know? I know they said to go for it but it really would be so cruel to try. Even if I didn't get the audition." He sighed, his breath making a little cloud in the air, that I watched evaporate into nothing "So basically I have been sitting here all day as it has gotten colder and colder, hating myself for not getting on that damn bus, and hating myself for coming out here anyways."

"You are a good person" I concluded after a short silence, I had pulled my knees up to my chin to block out the cold and now spoke to him from behind my gloved hands.

"I am?"

"Yes. You are, most people would have just taken the deal and run. You are very unselfish"

"You're really nice Zexion"

_oh, really?_

"Not really. Just honest." I couldn't help smiling. "Do you need some place to stay tonight? The buses stop running in ten minutes, and I have stuff for dinner."

"Food. I Love you. And I am forced to take you up on that offer. My mooching instincts would kill me if I declined, and I trust that you aren't a rapist."

I laughed, offering him my hand, helping him up off of the bench and opening the passenger side door for him. We drove back to my apartment, still laughing.

* * *

Sometime Sunday afternoon. Who cares?  
Demyx-

Okay So it turns out that Zexion really is a rapist. Of sorts, we started dating about a week after we first met. Crazy huh? And that is when I found out about his mad raping skills. We're happy. And he hasn't woken up alone since, I, Demyx have made it my personal oath to stick by his side. I'm not sorry that I came to Hollow Bastion, turns out it was fate. Ah, lovely goddess fate.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES.**

Okay, so I am ashamed to say that this is not my first Zemyx. But it is my crappiest, and the only one that I have managed to finish. I am way too ADD for my own damn good. I Hope that you liked it because I sure as hell don't, I hope you all look forward to less half-assed stuff from me in the future, but this kept nibbling at my brain, begging to be written. So I just did and got it over with. Please Review!


End file.
